IM Pranking
by x.Readinglover.x
Summary: Emmet's Bored, Renesmee and Jake discover IM, Rosalie and Edward are amused. Alice sees something and Jasper calmes everyone down and Bella wants to kill MiKe but what are they going to do about it? Co-written with CresentMoon12
1. Chapter 1

Third Person)

Emmet groaned as he sat down on the sofa dragging his hand through his hair. Just then Renesmee danced into the room, her eyes bright.

"Hi Uncle Emmet. How's it hanging?" Renesmee asked flashing him a cheeky grin.

"I'm bored!" Emmet groaned.

"I'm not! I just had the most interesting discussion with Jake." Renesmee said as she bounced up and down

"What? An interesting discussion with the mutt? Are you joking?" Rosalie asked as she walked into the room, sitting down next to Emmet.

Renesmee rolled her eyes before she answered, "No. We were talking about Instant Messaging,"

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"It's fun!" Renesmee pouted.

Alice and Jasper came in giggling. They sat down on the carpet and looked at Renesmee expectantly.

"You know something I don't and I'm not even going to bother asking you because I'll find out soon anyway." Renesmee said, pouting again.

"Oh no you don't missy. I invented that pout, there is no way I am going to let you use it on me!" Alice replied.

"Here comes a hurricane!" Rosalie exclaimed as she saw Bella and Edward storm into the living room. Bella looked livid, whilst Edward looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"What happened Mum?" Renesmee asked.

"Mike," Bella muttered.

"Mike? Oh, you mean Mike Newton don't you?" Alice asked.

Bella nodded and sighed, "He keeps sending me these random e-mails about how he thinks I should divorce Edward because Edward isn't good for me. Oh yeah, and how he thinks that me falling ill straight after the wedding is an omen of bad luck."

Rosalie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "How come Edward is taking this so calmly?" she asked.

"Well, I don't know to be honest, I just think it's fun to watch Bella fume about it." Edward replied laughing.

"I feel like killing Mike. But then I thought about how annoying it would be to put up with him for the rest of our existence." Bella retorted.

Silent laughter could be heard from upstairs and Bella knew that Esme and Carlisle were listening.

"You don't have to kill him." Renesmee said slowly.

"Yeah, there is another way of getting him back you know." Edward added, smirking as he read his daughter's mind.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Pranking him," Jasper replied, interpreting Renesmee's grin correctly. He knew he was right when Edward and Renesmee nodded in unison.

"'Sup folks?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room, wiping his mouth.

"Have you been eating?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, It's what normal people do," Jacob replied.

"I'm sorry, I just don't recall anyone classifying a werewolf as normal." Bella said as she gave Rosalie a high five.

"You know Blondie, I'm surprised you understood that." Jacob said as he sat down next to Renesmee.

"Really? Well I'm surprised that you can understand English. I thought you'd prefer it if we barked when we wanted to address you," Rosalie sneered.

"Okay listen here you--" Jacob began.

"Be quiet Jake. Do you really want to say that in front of Nessie?" Alic interrupted, throwing Bella an apologetic look when she growled.

"Aren't we going a bit off topic?" Jasper asked as he calmed both Rosalie and Jake down.

"Yeah we are. So what's your plan?" Edward asked.

"Like you don't already know." Renesmee said.

"Fine. I'll tell her. Tell Mike you don't like me and that he was right and that you want to get together with him." Edward explained.

"How? I can hardly visit him like this." Bella said, puzzled.

"You won't have to, "Jake said.

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"IM!" Emmet exclaimed.

"That's right Uncle Emmet. Instant Messaging." Renesmee concluded.

"Renesmee you are a GENIUS!" Bella squealed.

Alice giggled and Edward grinned. "Believe me Bella. This is going to be the best prank you'll ever play!" he said as he tugged her in close for a hug.

Bella smiled. Oh yeah, she thought, it's payback time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First IM

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up last chapter but twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and no one else!

AUTHOR NOTE: Im seriously sorry 4 making u all wait for the 2nd chapter . i had soooo much homework and tests ( i think the teachers want to murder us with homework )

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Doodlechick12, Taylorrr, 20love2read, JasperHaleIsTheBest, rOse234, S.C and Lost in Believing and RosalieKicksAss

Here are the IM names for the characters so no one gets confused!

Edward: Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner

Bella: ClumsyNoMore

Emmett: EmmyBear

Rosalie: TeenBeautyQueen

Alice: ShopaholicPixie

Jasper: EMOtional

Carlisle:DrVamp

Esme: Young4Eva

Jacob: AlphaJake

Nessie: LochNessMonster

And here is the 2nd chapter of IM Pranking:

EmmyBear SIGNED IN

TeenBeautyQueen SIGNED IN

ShopaholicPixie SIGNED IN

EMOtional SIGNED IN

AlphaJake SIGNED IN

LochNessMonster SIGNED IN

EmmyBear: Wassup my homies!

TeenBeautyQueen: Shut up Emmet!!!

LochNessMonster: Alieeeeee

AlphaJake: Alieeee? What's that?

ShopaholicPixie: Jheeze! Alie is slang 4 init or exactly and can u pplz use txt tlk...itz easier!

EMOtional: hahaha u lot r funny

EMOtioanal: Where r Bella and Eddie-poo?

ShopaholicPixie: Last time I checked they were pre-occupied :P

LochNessMonster: Ewwwwwwwwww! I did NOT need to know that :(

AlphaJake: exactly Nessie

EmmyBear: Jazz r u hyper?

EMOtional: OH YEAH BAYBEE!!

AlphaJake: It's official. Aly ur boyfriend belongs in the crazy house

ShopaholicPixie: TAKE THAT BACK JAKE B4 I take u in what bella calls torture

AlphaJake: Sorry

TeenBeautyQueen: hahaha the mutt got told

AlphaJake: Take that back Blondie

ClumsyNoMore: STOP !!!!! you 2 know better than to fight with ness here

AlphaJake : sorry

TeenBeautyQueen: sorry

ShopaholicPixie: omg bells called Renesmee ; Nessie

ShopaholicPixie: i just had a vision we are all gonna be in big trouble soon . especially Bella and jazz

EMOtional: Why???????? I didnt do annnnyyythhhiiinnnnggg!!!

ClumsyNoMore: I'm doomed if jazz is involved

EMOtional: how?

ClumsyNoMore: u know how.

EMOional: ohh that day *shudders*

ClumsyNoMore: *shudders with him* what a bad day that was

EmmyBear: Cause you had a bad day...You're taking one down...You sing a sad song just to turn it around...You say you don't know...You tell me don't lie....

EMOtional: EM SHUT UP !!!!!!!!

AUTHOR NOTE ( AGAIN ):

WELL HERE U GO THE 2ND CHAPTER . CRESENTMOON 12 is writing chater 3 so it will be finish soon , as she has awesome writing skills.

Any questions about this story please send a pm to me or leave it in an review

From .X and CresentMoon12


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SOOOO SORRY BUT THIS STORY HAS TO GO ON HIATUS 4 ABOUT AMONTH OR 2.

ME AND CM12 NEED TO WORK OUT WHERE WE WANT THIS STORY TO GO.

AND I HATE IT ALSO WHEN AUTHORS DO THIS BUT I HAVE TO

SO SORRY !!!!!!!


End file.
